Mighty Marlene
by SoaringGryphonProductions
Summary: Some engines are scrapped before they could really become really useful. The Baltimore and Ohio No. 2 'Lord Baltimore' was one of them. He was the only one of his kind, that is not true. His secretly made sister engine was saved by the Fat Controller. Ready or not Sodor, here comes Marlene!
**Thomas and Friends: 'Mighty Marlene'**

 **Chapter 1: Saved from the Scrapyard**

It was a wonderful and sunny day on the Island of Sodor. All the engines were being very useful on the Fat Controller's railway, but one engine was getting a second chance to be really useful. Her name is Marlene, and she was from America. Marlene is a big and strong engine with four front truck wheels, six drive wheels, and four rear wheels.

Marlene's brother 'Lord Baltimore' suffered the worst fate that can ever befall an engine. He was scrapped, but secretly a second locomotive was built. Marlene was the second locomotive, and she was almost scrapped until the Fat Controller bought her at the last second for his railroad. Emily and Molly were at Knapford Station to meet her.

"I hear she is very strong," said Molly as she was waiting with Emily at the station,

"And I hear she was almost scrapped," said Emily,

Just then, a black and silver engine pulled up to the station. In her cab with her driver was the Fat Controller, "Emily, Molly, I would like for you to welcome a new engine on the island, this is Marlene," said the Fat Controller, "Emily, Marlene needs to be shown around the island, and taken to Brendam Docks to pick up her specially-made trucks,"

Emily looked cross, "How come she gets special trucks and I don't? What's so great about her that she needs special trucks?" Emily questioned, due to her appearance some thought Marlene was very brash and pompous, but Marlene is the nicest and friendliest engine one would ever want to meet mainly because Sir Topham Hatt saved her life.

"Hi there! Now you ladies look like some of the finest engines I've ever seen," puffed Marlene happily to the two engines at the station,

Emily huffed and went on her way, "Looks like somebody got sour coal this morning," questioned Marlene, seeing Emily puff snootily away

"Don't worry about her," puffed Molly, "come now, I believe you have trucks waiting for you at the docks, we best not be late," Marlene followed Molly to Brendam Docks. All the engines they passed by were amazed at Marlene. They had never seen an engine like her before. Soon they arrived at the Docks, and Molly was interested in the trucks.

"I've never seen trucks like that before," said Molly as Marlene was coupled up. Marlene's trucks had couplings that fitted together like a pair of hands. Marlene's trucks are also longer, and can carry heavier loads. Cranky the Crane was putting new machine parts on her flatbed trucks. The arrival of Marlene meant new parts for the Steamworks.

"These kinds of trucks are the ones I work with, they are longer and can carry heavier loads," Marlene explain to her,

The Fat Controller arrived, "Molly has work to do, Marlene, I need you to wait here for Gordon, he's going to show you to the Steamworks," he instructed,

"Yes sir!" beamed Marlene wheeshing steam from her valves, and puffing white smoke from her stack

"Marlene, you have a special task, you are to take over Gordon's branch-line if he ever has an accident," Sir Topham Hatt informed the new engine. Marlene was excited at the opportunity, and ready to prove herself as a really useful engine. Gordon arrived at the docks. He was not too pleased at Marlene. Gordon smiled back, but he had a plan.

"Hello Marlene, follow me I will take you to the Steamworks, I know a shortcut to the Steamworks, follow me," said Gordon, " _no new fangled engine is going to take over my express, that's for sure_ ," Gordon thought giving a smug look to Marlene while the new engine beamed back. As Gordon was leading her down the tracks, Marlene was puzzled

"Gordon, I don't know my way around the island yet, but I'm pretty sure this is not the way to the Steamworks," puffed Marlene,

"Trust me, I know this Island like every station on my express," reassured Gordon, Marlene did not feel quite the same way he did.

Gordon led Marlene down the shortcut, she was starting to get tired. Nightfall was approaching and they had not made it to the Sodor Steamworks. Suddenly, his driver had stopped him at a siding, Gordon had run out of coal and Marlene was still there. She had plenty of coal. Gordon felt silly indeed, "I am sorry, Marlene for leading you astray,"

Marlene was upset at Gordon for tricking her, "Gordon, I am not here to replace you or take over your branch-line, I am here to work and pull the express just in case you have an accident on the job," she explained to him. Soon, her driver and brakeman had fitted Gordon to the back of her flatcars, and pulled him to the Sodor Steamworks.

The Fat Controller was there, and he was very cross, "Gordon, what took you so long? You have caused confusion and delay," snapped the Fat Controller,

Gordon stayed silent as the Fat Controller looked at Marlene, "I am deeply sorry if Gordon gave you any trouble" He apologized to Marlene,

"That's alright, sir...I can work with him," puffed Marlene as she was uncoupled from the flatcars. She was soon surprised as Sir Topham Hatt ordered her to have a new coat of paint. Her black paintwork was replaced by dark green, but she kept her silver paintwork. Marlene came from the Steamworks a grand engine ready to work on the island.

Even Spencer was impressed, "Welcome to Sodor, Marlene, it is indeed a pleasure to have such a grand engine such as yourself on the island," said Spencer proudly, all the engines were gathered to meet the new engine on the island. Marlene beamed from footplate and footplate, but her adventures on the Island of Sodor had only just begun.


End file.
